A Misunderstanding
by Sonamyloversega
Summary: Robin gets the nerve to ask Starfire out, but she doesn't get the memo... One shot!


**Okay, this is my first one-shot, so go easy on me. PLEASE NO FLAMES! **

Robin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, hesitating in front of Starfire's door. He could do this. He could do this. He took a deep breath, and-

_*Knock Knock*_

Starfire opened the door, looking ready for bed. With reason. It was ten o'clock in the evening. ''Robin? What is it?'' She asked, her head cocking to the side slightly. Robin nearly lost his nerve. 'What if I _can't _do this?'

''Robin?'' Starfire asked again, tapping his shoulder lightly. ''It is the time for rest. What are you still doing awake?'' Robin gulped. ''Could I...Come in?''

''Of course!'' She stepped aside, and he came in. Starfire's room was a princesses dream. Pink walls, bed, curtains. She had a make-up table, but Robin could tell Star used it only for the mirror, as there was no make-up in sight. Starfire herself was in a light-pink robe, hovering in the air slightly. Her green eyes were locked on his, curiosity within them. She was wondering what the hold up was. That much was evident. Robin looked away for a second, to Silkie, who rested, sleeping, on the middle of the bed. The thing was cute in it's own ugly way.

Starfire asked, ''Robin, you seem the nervous. What is the matter?''

''Uh...I'd like to ask you something...'' Of course, Starfire knew he wasn't acting like himself! Of course! Instead of speaking, Robin shut his mouth tight. 'Maybe I shouldn't blur the friend zone just yet... We're heroes, not romantic comedy actors!' 'Darn Batman for making me this serious lump of emotionlessness! I don't know how to do this!'

Batman had trained Robin to never make any useless bonds. Never create a weakness. To be heroes and nothing more.

(Trouble in Tokyo much?)

''You know you can ask me anything. We are friends, are we not?'' Erg! Her friendly demeanor was making this difficult. The alien princess was nothing like he'd expected when she joined the team. She'd rapidly went from someone dangerous to someone you wished you were friends with. Many people who first met Star thought she was strange, (But, then again, they thought all of the titans were, at first.) some even being so cruel to say she was stupid. No, not stupid. She was smart, just Tameran smart. She was new to Earth and It's customs. Her naiivety just made her more like able, in a way. And, of course, every boy she'd ever met (except for the other titans) had tried to flirt with her, which made him turn green with envy. He didn't know what drew him to her. At all. But it was her who gave him the courage to break free of Slade's control. She was perceptive, kind, friendly, honest, and brave. She tried to make everyone happy, even if it made her... Not so happy. You couldn't help liking Starfire.

''Well, um, there's this new movie coming out... maybe you would, um, want to come with me?''

'NO!' He immediately thought. 'I sound like a lovesick puppy!' He just hoped she didn't misunderstand.

''Of course! I have been wishing to have a friendly outing with you for the longest time! We have been so busy it feels like we can never just have time to do the 'Hanging out'!'' She exclaimed, her eyes glittering with excitement. Robin smiled slightly, but was too disappointed to be too happy yet. ''Yeah, uh, the first showing is at eight tomorrow, so...'' He trailed off. He cursed himself for doing this. I mean, really! It was too much to wish that she actually...

''Oh, Robin, you must be so fatigued! You must get to bed before you fall asleep in mine!'' She giggled at the thought. Robin nodded and walked out of the room. ''Goodnight, Star.'' He said.

''Goodnight Robin!'' And the door shut. Robin sighed. She hadn't misunderstood it like he feared. She'd misunderstood in a much, much worse way. She'd thought this was a friendly hang out session for some bonding time, completely missing what he was trying to imply. He sighed and went to his room.

...

Starfire sighed as she heard Robin leave. She was excited for tomorrow, of course, but... Robin had acted like it WAS nothing more than a friendly outing. She had been wrong. Maybe he DID just think of her as a close friend... She crawled into bed, hugging Silkie close. ''At least YOU care for me, my little bumgorf.''

**And... Fin! I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MUCH FLUFF AT A TIME! No flames! I'm begging!**


End file.
